


Levi x Reader *very mild mature content* (Chapter 45 Titan Beauty)

by PotatoGirl99



Series: Titan Beauty (Mature Parts Only) [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoGirl99/pseuds/PotatoGirl99
Summary: I want to keep my Levi x Reader fanfiction accessible to everyone, so I post the mature bits on AOOO so that younger readers/readers who aren't a fan of mature bits are able to skip them! Those who do like them can find them here, on AOOO :)
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Series: Titan Beauty (Mature Parts Only) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/809610
Kudos: 15





	Levi x Reader *very mild mature content* (Chapter 45 Titan Beauty)

**Author's Note:**

> I want to keep my Levi x Reader fanfiction accessible to everyone, so I post the mature bits on AOOO so that younger readers/readers who aren't a fan of mature bits are able to skip them! Those who do like them can find them here, on AOOO :)

She continued to lead his hand upward, placing it eventually on her breast. The shirt was still forming a sort of barrier between him and her skin, the sheer material leaving a bit to the imagination. As she let go of his hand, which remained where she had placed it, she smiled triumphantly.  
"You're easily convinced, aren't you..." she mocked him seductively.  
"Don't get cocky, brat." he murmured as he pinched her, wiping her smirk clean off her face, replacing her expression with one of mixed pain and pleasure. He was enjoying her embarrassing expression far too much she noticed, so she finally moved forward again and kissed him, depriving him of that particular pleasure, replacing it with another.

She figured he already had the upper hand, having his hand roam freely on her chest and all, so she'd maintain her power by keeping the kiss purposely light, politely declining any attempts he made to make it deeper, stifling a smirk. She could tell Levi knew precisely what she was doing when he grunted frustratedly and squeezed her again, causing a small gasp to part her lips, which was exactly what Levi wanted. She frowned in defeat with a blush on her cheeks as his tongue met hers greedily. His other hand was softly going over the side of her stomach and ribcage under her shirt. She figured now that she'd already lost, she might as well throw the competition entirely. Not taking her lips off his, she raised his hand that was under her shirt to above her ribcage, her stomach twisting as his warm, slightly rough hand made direct contact with her breast. Levi didn't hesitate much longer to let his other hand join under her shirt. She could feel Levi getting aroused, making her cheeks flush a shade of scarlet.

She had to refrain from whimpering every time his grip on her chest tightened slightly, but the twisting of her stomach and pounding of her heartbeat she couldn't counter. Then again, her body wasn't the only one acting up due to the heated make-out session. As (y/n) shifted her position on his lap slightly, she really knew she had to stop now, because if she continued, there was nothing Levi could say to convince her from trying to go further...  
Her nails were digging into his skin as she made the hard decision to be responsible. She knew her body wasn't healed yet, she just really wished it was...


End file.
